Demons
by Red Candies
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce que la Main a été vaincue que les rues de New York sont sans danger. Ce n'est pas parce que Kilgrave est mort que Jessica est complètement remise de son traumatisme. Quand la détective fait une crise de panique en plein combat, c'est à ses trois acolytes de prendre soin d'elle et de lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule. - OS post-saison 1.


La première saison des Defenders m'a plutôt bien inspirée, depuis le temps que je l'attendais ! J'ai vraiment adoré voir ces quatre idiots ensemble (+ tous les personnages secondaires), ils ont des caractères tellement différents mais je pense qu'ils ont un potentiel énorme, et vraiment je les aime énormément. 8 épisodes c'était beaucoup trop court pour moi et j'aurais aimé les voir plus interagir. Jessica est ma préférée et en dehors de ses répliques sanglantes, j'aurais aimé qu'elle montre un côté un peu plus vulnérable qu'elle sait parfois avoir ; c'est le but de mon OS qui va développer ses relations avec nos trois autres super-héros.

Je considère cela post-saison 1 de The Defenders et de toutes les autres séries du coup, donc attention aux spoilers ! Cependant ici Matt a "survécu" (pas de supposée mort ni de réveil avec les bonnes sœurs) car je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur Jessica et sur l'esprit d'équipe. Cet OS gagne enfin sa place dans la catégorie Defenders qui jusque là n'avait pas été créée, c'est avec plaisir que je poste pour honorer cette catégorie !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Après avoir vaincu la Main, il était aisé pour nos quatre super-héros de combattre la petite délinquance naissante dans les quartiers de New York. Luke, Matt et Danny notamment prenaient plaisir à contribuer à la baisse du taux de criminalité dans les rues de Hell's Kitchen tandis que Jessica s'occupait d'augmenter celui entre les couples riches du quartier. Ils formaient une équipe totalement dysfonctionnelle, mais ils étaient une équipe malgré tout ; après les événements liés à la Main, aucun n'avait réussi à totalement couper contact avec les autres. Après avoir vécu une telle expérience, qui les aurait crus capables de se séparer ainsi ? Leurs habituelles réunions étaient devenues un moyen de veiller les uns sur les autres, d'apprendre à mieux se connaître et surtout de ne pas se sentir seuls. Luke avait été étonné de trouver Jessica à toutes les réunions, même si elle était plus souvent alcoolisée que sobre ; mais il était heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de sa camarade brune. Il avait développé une sorte d'amitié avec les deux autres Defenders et était content de trouver en alliés des personnages comme Foggy, Trish ou encore Colleen. C'était comme si la famille s'était agrandie, et tout ce monde digne de confiance était un vrai soulagement ; mais en cas de gros combat, cela signifiait aussi beaucoup plus de monde à protéger et un plus grand risque de perdre un proche. Si Matt avait été le plus réticent à endosser le rôle de super-héros, les nombreuses victoires essuyées par le quatuor aidaient à le conforter dans sa décision. Danny de son côté avait un peu perdu le sens de sa vie maintenant que la Main était battue, mais plus il défendait New York, plus il était persuadé que cette mission était sa nouvelle destinée. Jessica, elle, avait un peu plus de mal à accepter tout ça. Si Trish l'applaudissait à chaque retour de combat, elle ne semblait pas en accord avec elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être une super-héroïne, encore moins aux côtés de trois types tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Elle n'aimait pas utiliser son pouvoir, et son esprit était encore trop occupé à se remettre de Kilgrave, qu'elle semblait commencer à voir et entendre partout désormais. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait abandonné toute idée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le bien commun au départ, et chaque fin de combat lui rappelait bien trop son visage. Elle continuait cependant même complètement bourrée, car au fond d'elle, quelque part, elle aimait sauver des vies et mettre en prison les malfaiteurs de New York. Bref, quatre caractères totalement différents qui se rencontraient pour combattre et échanger des répliques sarcastiques mais qui s'appréciaient quand même, même s'ils n'oseront jamais le dire à voix hautes.

Il était dix-neuf heures et les défenseurs de New York étaient déjà occupés à nettoyer les rues de la ville. Si les plus gros chefs de la Main avaient disparu, certains membres essayaient encore de reprendre le pouvoir ; ils ne se déplaçaient qu'en petits comités et il était difficile de se débarrasser d'eux complètement, c'était le genre de mission qui ralentissait le quatuor dans leur combat contre le mal et ils n'hésitaient plus à utiliser leurs pouvoirs au maximum. Les membres de la Main étaient sacrément doués et les Defenders en avaient marre de jouer à cache-cache. C'était pourquoi ils se battaient, à quatre contre dix, dans une petite ruelle de Hell's Kitchen un Lundi soir à cette heure tardive. Jessica luttait contre un ennemi plutôt coriace qui se jouait d'elle, essayait de la déconcentrer en lui parlant.

« Eh, tu sais que tu serais un super atout pour nous ? Tu veux pas laisser tomber tes trois idiots et nous rejoindre ?  
_ Même pas en rêve, connard. »

Elle l'envoya valser contre un poteau, agacée. Si en plus ils se mettaient à parler... elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'attaquer à un nouvel ennemi beaucoup plus facile à maîtriser cette fois-ci.

« Reviens Jessica ! »

Malgré l'adrénaline, l'intéressée se figea, faisant dos à son adversaire. Elle se retourna, lentement ; elle sentait déjà les tremblements qui commençaient à assaillir son corps tout entier.

« Qu'est-ce que-qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Sa voix était sèche, rapide.  
_ Je t'ai dit de revenir. Ce n'est pas ce qu' _il_ t'a dit, avant de mourir une première fois ? »

L'homme profita de la déstabilisation de la brunette pour se relever et lui asséner un violent coup de poing qui la projeta contre le mur. Mais la détective ne sentait rien, pas même le sang qui coulait de son nez. Elle n'entendait plus rien non plus, à part _sa_ voix, elle ne voyait que _son_ visage qui la narguait et prenait possession de son esprit. Comment son ennemi avait eu vent de cette information ? Et si c'était un envoyé de Kilgrave au final, revenu une seconde fois d'entre les morts ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle l'avait tué, s'en était assuré cette fois-ci. Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de divaguer, déjà perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs.

Luke envoyait valser un dernier assaillant quand il vit Jessica étendue contre le mur, la tête entre les mains. Elle semblait en grande détresse et aucun adversaire n'était suffisamment fort pour l'empêcher de la rejoindre. En quelques secondes, il se débarrassa de l'homme responsable de son état avec un coup de poing bien placé et il se rua aux côtés de son amie.

« Jessica, ça va ? Tu es blessée ? »

Quand la brunette ne répondit pas, Luke commença à s'affoler. Il tenta de retirer les mains qui cachaient le visage de Jessica mais celle-ci résista de toute ses forces.

« Les gars faut qu'on se tire, je crois que Jessica est blessée ! »

C'est Matthew le premier qui les rejoignit tandis que Danny se chargeait de repousser les quelques derniers ninjas qui tireraient bien profit de la situation. Le démon de Hell's Kitchen n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher plus pour déceler le problème.

« Elle n'est pas blessée, elle fait une crise de panique.  
_ Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? T'es aveugle !  
_ Justement, j'entends mieux que vous. Sa respiration est saccadée et les battements de son cœur vont beaucoup trop vite. Luke il faut que tu l'emmènes loin d'ici. Va à mon appartement on t'y rejoint avec Danny. »

L'homme à la peau indestructible ne se fit pas prier, réellement inquiet pour la brunette. D'un geste habile il attrapa les clés lancées par Matt qu'il rangea dans sa poche et souleva Jessica pour partir le plus vite possible. C'est en la portant qu'il se rendit compte de sa véritable détresse: il pouvait même l'entendre sangloter contre son tee-shirt. Il n'avait aucune idée que ses crises de panique avaient continué après la mort de Kilgrave, mais après tout lui-même ne parvenait pas à se défaire des démons de son passé. Parfois, certains situations sont trop difficiles à gérer et il était même étonné que la brunette n'ait pas craqué avant ; mais après tout c'était une des premières fois qu'elle venait en mission sobre.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement de Matt, Luke déposa délicatement Jessica sur le canapé, allumant la lumière au minimum pour ne pas effrayer la traumatisée. Dans le silence du bâtiment, la respiration irrégulière de la détective semblait inquiétante. Luke remplit un verre d'eau qu'il déposa sur la table basse puis il tenta de prendre les mains de son amie de nouveau, mais pour toute réponse Jessica gémit, se reculant contre le canapé pour échapper à son contact.

« Je suis désolé Jessica. Est-ce que tu peux au moins me regarder ? C'est moi, Luke. Tu es saine et sauve, il n'y a que moi ici. »

Après une longue minute d'hésitation, la brunette enleva les mains de son visage pour plonger son regard dans celui de Luke. Pendant un temps sa panique augmenta car elle ne voyait rien d'autre que le visage de son ennemi, mais au fur et à mesure les traits de son ami commençaient à se dessiner.

« L-Luke ? »

Il hocha la tête et s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras mais un bruit sourd fit reculer Jessica qui se replongea dans sa torpeur. Danny et Matt étaient arrivés et pas doucement, eux aussi inquiets par le comportement de leur camarade.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?  
_ Elle commençait jusqu'à que vous apparaissiez en imitant un ouragan. Matt est-ce que tu peux appeler Claire s'il te plaît ? Et faites moins de bruit. »

Les deux super-héros acquiescèrent et Matt attrapa son téléphone pour appeler l'infirmière qui décidément était destinée à les soigner tous les quatre. Danny rejoignit Luke parterre, les yeux rivés sur la détective qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les yeux fermés et embués de larmes, récitant tour à tour des noms de rue entrecoupés par une respiration difficile.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

_ Elle récite le nom des rues qui entouraient la maison de son enfance. C'est une technique qu'elle a toujours utilisée pour se calmer lors de ses crises mais aujourd'hui elle semble particulièrement bouleversée.  
_ Je savais pas qu'elle... qu'elle était comme ça. En mission elle semble toujours si confiante à nous balancer des répliques cinglantes à tout bout de champs.  
_ Jessica ne montre pas souvent son côté sensible. Elle est pleine d'insécurités et comme tu peux le voir, de traumatismes. Elle connaît ses déclencheurs et sait les éviter en général mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois-ci. »

Matt revint, indiquant que Claire allait arriver dans quelques instants. Il se concentra de nouveau sur les battements de cœur de Jessica et leur rapidité commençait à l'inquiéter. Il avait lu son dossier, la savait propice aux crises de panique à cause de son TSPT, mais il ne l'avait jamais connue dans un tel état et ce qu'il percevait à l'instant lui brisait le cœur. Son dossier ne détaillait pas les horreurs subies par Kilgrave, mais son comportement lui en disait suffisamment.

« Est-ce qu'elle nous entend ?  
_ Je sais pas, je pense qu'elle est perdue dans un autre monde là... murmura Luke dépité.  
_ Est-ce que je peux demander... pourquoi elle est comme ça ? tenta Danny.  
_ Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, désolé. »

L'Iron Fist acquiesça et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il ne savait rien d'elle à part ce qu'elle voulait bien divulguer ; c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il était décidé à la faire parler une fois calmée pour pouvoir l'aider. Après la mort de ses parents, la méditation lui avait beaucoup apporté et aujourd'hui encore il avait recours à ces pratiques lorsque le stress le submergeait.

Claire arriva aussi rapidement que possible ; heureusement Hell's Kitchen était un quartier suffisamment petit pour lui permettre de venir en à peine dix minutes. Matt l'accueillit et elle s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de Jessica ; elle n'avait pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre que la brune était en pleine crise de panique, certainement accompagnée d'un flash-back qui l'empêchait de reconnecter avec la réalité. Elle n'aimait pas droguer ses patients, mais dans ce cas seuls les médicaments semblaient capables de calmer la détective. Elle lui administra une dose de somnifère et Jessica s'endormit, la tête posée contre le rebord du canapé.

Son sommeil était agité, car bien sûr elle ne rêvait de rien d'autre que de son temps passé sous l'emprise de Kilgrave. Elle qui avait tant espéré se débarrasser de lui maintenant qu'il était mort, semblait encore plus imprégnée de ses tortures. Depuis peu, des images de Hope se noyant dans son sang et de ses amis pendus avaient rejoint ses cauchemars, et à chaque fois elle arrivait trop tard pour les sauver et Kilgrave parvenait à reprendre le contrôle sur son esprit. Et elle se demandait toujours quand cette horreur allait enfin se terminer pour la laisser tranquille. Peut-être jamais ; ainsi était-ce sa punition pour ne pas avoir arrêté Kilgrave avant.

OoO

Jessica se réveilla en sursaut, de suite ramenée à la réalité par un mal de tête atroce. Elle gémit puis se releva, sa main contre son front. De suite ses trois camarades et Claire étaient à ses côtés, inquiets.

« Bon retour parmi-nous, belle au bois dormant, fit Luke avec un sourire.  
_ Qu'est-ce que ? Je me suis pas endormie en plein combat quand même ? »

Sa tentative d'humour n'eut aucune réponse, et aussitôt elle sentit les regards de pitié à son encontre. A part Claire qui lui renvoyait un sourire compatissant, ses trois acolytes de combat évitaient son regard, à la fois gênés et désolés.

« Non sérieusement les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
_ Tu as fait une crise de panique Jessica, répondit Claire pour éviter aux hommes de le faire maladroitement, Luke t'a ramené ici et je t'ai donné un somnifère pour te calmer. »

La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus car les événements de la soirée vinrent frapper Jessica de plein fouet qui se revit, allongée contre le mur, totalement paniquée alors que seul le visage de Kilgrave embrumait ses pensées. Après ça, tout lui apparaissait flou, elle ne se rappelait même plus avoir été portée par Luke.

« Merde, je suis terriblement désolée... personne n'a été blessé au moins ?  
_ Danny et moi avons réussi à tous les maîtriser, la rassura Matt. T'as pas à t'excuser, on est juste contents que tu sois de nouveau avec nous.  
_ Non mais imaginez si un jour ça m'arrive et que ça vous met tous en danger ? J'ai merdé, je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive plus. »

Gênée, elle détourna son regard vers les fenêtres pour ne pas avoir à croiser celui de Danny qui cachait très mal sa pitié. Matt avait ses lunettes, et Luke avait surtout envie de la protéger, mais l'Iron Fist la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle attrapa le verre posé sur la table et avala en deux gorgées les cachets d'aspirines posés juste à côté ; Claire décidément avait le don de penser à tout.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux en parler ? hésita Danny après un moment. Est-ce que c'est à cause de la Main ou... ?  
_ Tout n'est pas à cause de la Main, Danny, répliqua Jessica sèchement. Puis en voyant son air blessé, elle soupira. Désolée, je voulais pas paraître désagréable.  
_ Je voulais pas paraître invasif mais... tu nous dis jamais rien sur toi, du coup à part supposer on peut pas faire grand-chose... si t'as pas envie de nous en parler je peux comprendre, mais ce serait utile pour nous de savoir ce qui peut te déclencher une crise ou non. »

La détective était fatiguée et n'avait que pour seule envie de regagner son appartement pour dormir durant des semaines ; c'était exactement ce qu'elle pouvait faire avant, mais elle était dans une équipe désormais et elle savait que Danny avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre ses coéquipiers en danger sans au moins leur expliquer. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, évitant soigneusement de croiser leurs regards. Lorsqu'elle parlait, sa voix tremblait légèrement et elle se détestait de montrer une telle faiblesse.

« Luke et Claire sont déjà au courant de quasiment tout. Il y a plus d'un an, je jouais les super-héroïnes quand un homme a bouleversé ma vie. Et non, pas dans ce sens, Danny. Cet homme... Kilgrave, il était comme nous. Il avait un don. Il pouvait contrôler les esprits ; on faisait littéralement tout ce qu'il disait et il était impossible d'aller à l'encontre de ses décisions. Il m'a contrôlée pendant six mois. A me faire faire tout... et n'importe quoi. Absolument tout. J'étais sa femme, son esclave et je ne pouvais rien faire à part hurler dans mon esprit. Après six mois, j'ai réussi à échapper à son contrôle, et il est mort. Jusqu'à qu'il revienne, pour me torturer, encore. Je... tellement de gens sont morts à cause de moi, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus me contrôler. J'ai tiré sur Luke, j'ai tout fait pour que Kilgrave ne revienne plus jamais. Et j'ai réussi, mais apparemment sa mort n'a pas suffi à me guérir. Je le vois partout, je l'entends tout le temps... et hier soir, cet homme, il m'a donné un ordre et... bref. Tant que vous ne vous habillez pas en violet, je pense pas avoir d'autres crises. Hier soir était une erreur. »

Luke était déjà aux côtés de Jessica, dessinant sur son dos des cercles lents pour l'apaiser. Bien sûr elle lui avait déjà tout raconté, mais l'entendre une seconde fois n'apaisait pas la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Kilgrave. Danny était tout simplement choqué, désolé que sa coéquipière ait subi tout ça. Et Matt était surtout frustré de ne pas avoir pu l'aider alors qu'il vivait dans le même quartier que la détective. Si leur équipe avait été en place à ce moment, Kilgrave n'aurait sûrement pas duré plus de trois jours, et Jessica n'aurait jamais subi tout ça. C'était encore une raison qui le confortait dans l'idée que les Defenders devaient rester ensemble, pour leur sécurité à tous mais aussi pour leur faciliter la vie.

« Tu lui as brisé le cou, non ? demanda Danny, intrigué. J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire à mon retour... comme personne ne te croyait...  
_ Tu as un poing de fer qui s'active grâce à ton chi mais il t'était impossible de penser qu'un homme pouvait contrôler les esprits ?  
_ Euh... ouais ? Oh ça va, j'avais pas vécu ici depuis 15 ans ! »

Luke leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire trahissait son amusement ; des quatre, Danny était le plus maladroit et le plus naïf mais il avait appris à apprécier celui qu'il n'hésitait pas à traiter d'idiot. La touche d'humeur détendit Jessica qui se sentait soulagée d'avoir raconté son histoire ; au moins ils étaient tous au courant maintenant et ne lui poseraient plus de questions.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour toi, Jessica ? »

Matthew avait de suite retrouvé son rôle de sauveur (de « causes perdues ») et se sentait prêt à tout pour aider Jessica à se remettre de son traumatisme. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire qu'il sembla deviner, ou du moins l'espérait-il.

« Non ne vous inquiétez pas. Si on pouvait juste ne plus jamais en parler ce serait cool, je gère ça de mon côté et je veux pas que votre vision de moi change – je serai toujours la plus cynique des quatre, compris ?  
_ Attends tu veux dire qu'on n'a pas le droit de forcer sur ton côté sensible maintenant qu'on l'a découvert ?  
_ Luke, ta gueule.  
_ Ah bah c'est bon, notre Jessica est de retour ! »

L'intéressée lui tira la langue mais un rire la gagna bien vite, rire qui contamina les quatre autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. C'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose, chacun relâchant la tension qui ne les avait pas quittés depuis le combat de la veille, mais c'était aussi un rire qui leur permettait d'échanger une complicité récemment établie. Les Defenders avaient besoin de mener leur propre vie, mais ils avaient aussi besoin de se retrouver ensemble, en dehors des combats. Car s'ils ne peuvent pas se faire confiance, qui sauvera New York des prochaines menaces ? Et surtout, qui les sauvera d'eux-mêmes et de leurs démons ?

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si vous n'avez pas aimé pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! A très vite !


End file.
